


Someday

by aliencowboyswagger



Category: Animal Kingdom (TV)
Genre: Belize - Freeform, Cozy, M/M, Pre-Canon, cuddly boyfriends, sunset at the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger
Summary: Deran and Adrian reminisce.





	Someday

Hands are intertwined, and arms wrapped around him as he sat between Adrian’s legs. Deran tipped his head back on Adrian’s shoulder, allowing for the press of soft kisses to jaw, cheek, and lips in moments of quiet. The sunset painting the sky in oranges, pinks and purples as they watched the waves crash along the shore.

 

“I never wanna leave”, Deran whispered.

 

Adrian pulled his right hand out of Deran’s left, and pulled him impossibly closer to his chest. He started running his fingertips along the blonde’s arm, soothing them both.

 

“Hmm. So, let’s stay. Everything good about Oceanside is right here,” Adrian said, followed by a kiss behind his ear.

 

“What about Craig? And Jess?”

 

“Well once we get our own place and open our surf shop-”

 

“-Bar. We’ll have a bar.”

 

Adrian’s laugh rumbled against Deran’s back. He smiled.

 

_I love that feeling!_

 

“Okay, a bar. We’ll invite them down to visit us. Make them swear not to tell anyone, and we can just be happy here. Forever.”

 

It sounded perfect, but Deran knew it could never be. He reached for Adrian’s hand that was leaving swirling patterns on his skin. As he slotted their fingers together again, he turned his face into Adrian’s neck and mumbled, “She’ll find out…”

 

The redhead sighed, hugged Deran tight and pressed a kiss to his hair, “Deran. Deran...”

 

\---

 "Deran!"

 

Deran jolts out of his daydream. He’s not on a beach in Belize anymore, it’s still sunset but this time he’s on his own deck in California. His eyes focus and find a worried looking Adrian knelt in front of him.

 

_That look won’t do._

 

He leans forward running a finger from the furrow between Adrian’s brows and down the length of his freckled nose, “Hey. Sorry I was just thinking, didn’t hear you.”

 

Adrian relaxes and smile appears at the corner of his lips, “Clearly. Scared me, man. I called your name like, six times! What were you thinking about?”

 

Deran reaches out and pulls Adrian towards him, trying to maneuver his giggling boyfriend to sit between his legs, “D! What are y-”

 

“Jesus! Will you just sit! Face the ocean! Lean back!”

 

“Sir. Yes, sir!”

 

Finally settled, Deran wraps his arms around Adrian’s shoulders, and leans forward to press a kiss to the redhead’s cheek.

 

“I was thinking about Belize. About that night on the beach, and how I wanted to stay there forever with you. I couldn’t believe I finally got to touch you.”

 

Adrian tips his head back, against the blonde’s chest. One hand rising to draw patterns against his skin. “I thought I’d been going crazy for awhile before that trip. All the little touches, catching you staring.”

 

“I did not stare.”

 

“Babe, you stared so much. You love these arms, no one blames you,” he winks. “But, um, I had liked you for so long I thought it was too good to be true. Then you kissed me, our first night, after the bar. I chalked it up to drinking, didn’t sleep that night. But then you kissed me again in the morning, before heading out to surf. I was a goner after that.”   

 

“Sorry I fucked it up for so long. For all the bullshit, when we came back.”

 

Reaching up Adrian pulls Deran down for a few quick kisses, “No more sorries.”

 

They turn back to the sunset, fingers twisted together like that day in Belize. Deran whispers, “We’ll have to go back one day. What do you think?”

 

“Hmm. Yeah, I guess. Maybe for the honeymoon, back to where it all started.”

 

Deran freezes. Adrian smirks as he turns, kneeling between his stunned boyfriend’s legs.

 

“Someday,” he shrugs, before kissing the shocked look right off Deran’s face.

 

_Someday._


End file.
